Unfair
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: Kurt has been in love with Blaine for as long as he's known the boy. Blaine has declared he has no intentions, but continues to flirt with him shamelessly. To Kurt, at least, this is extremely unfair. Drabble.


_**UNFAIR**_

Shrugging his satchel over his shoulder, Kurt had to admit that things could not get worse. Well, they probably could, but emotionally, he was still a wreck. He had met a guy - a real, gay guy, who understood what it was like to be tormented at school - and he was amazing, and rather a little bit more than good-looking, and suave, and sexy, and there was no other way to put it except that Kurt had fallen head over heels for him.

And Blaine had seemed to like him too. He held his hand on the very first day they met, leading him through the corridors of the posh private school and Kurt was sure there was something in that look, something that was lingering. Kurt had never been looked at like that, like he mattered.

But no, apparently not. Apparently every little flirty comment he was sure Blaine had directed at him had been a part of his imagination. Their relationship was purely platonic, and the older boy was perfectly happy for it to stay that way.

_Shit._

The halls of Dalton Academy were alive with discussion. Boys streamed in and out of classrooms, voices called across the corridors and the uniform blazer echoed in every direction. The respect and understanding that permeated the school was what Kurt liked most about it; that it didn't matter if you were a bit different, you were still a person, and you still deserved respect. McKinley was never like that.

'Hey! Kurt!' a voice called out and he turned around to face Blaine, pushing through the crowd towards him. 'I've been looking for you.' The taller boy wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, leading him towards the common room. 'You don't have class now, right? Can you help me with my history assignment?'

'Since when do you need help with a history assignment?' Kurt asked, but Blaine only shrugged.

'Come on. Help an old buddy out.' A grin spread across his features. 'You know you can't resist. You love me.'

And this is what Kurt hated. The unfair way he flirted endlessly, sent mixed messages. And apparently none of it was real.

'I'll always love you,' Kurt whispered to himself, quiet enough that Blaine wouldn't hear.

Why did everything have to go badly for him? His crush on Finn, his short experience going straight with Brittany (but really, who expected that to last). And now Blaine Anderson. Why was it that every guy he was interested in was blatantly... not.

'So, Kurt?' Blaine asked him, nudging his shoulder as they entered the Junior Commons. 'Will you help me?'

He shrugged his shoulders in response, sighing as he said, 'Fine, Blaine. Of course.'

The grin that filled the older boys face was infectious, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back, but inside he was breaking. He'd help Blaine with anything he asked for, give him anything he wanted, but it wasn't enough, and it would never be enough. It was just so unfair.

* * *

><p><em>I'm leading him on.<em>

Blaine knew it, but he couldn't help himself in a way. There was something about Kurt that reacted inside of Blaine. It wasn't love or anything, of that Blaine was sure, but it was a definite affection, a protective side of him that didn't come out very often. He liked grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him along by it, because even though it was probably rather a flirty move, it gave Kurt this look on his face like he was happy to be cared about.

And that's what Blaine cared about. Making sure that looked stayed there, and the look of despair that would overcome his face when anyone mentioned his old school stayed away.

'Here,' Blaine said, dragging his assignment out of his bag and throwing it roughly on to the table.

'You've barely started,' Kurt noticed, motioning to it.

'I know. That's kind of the issue.'

Blue eyes turned to him; studying him, piercing him. 'When is it due, Blaine?'

'Last period.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, the slightest laugh escaping his lips but it was laced with sarcasm, and hurt, and Blaine desperately wished that he could make Kurt laugh like he meant it. Lately, Kurt didn't laugh very often at all.

'Okay, what do you want me to do?' the younger boy asked, and Blaine pointed to a series of empty boxes on the poster.

'If you can answer those sections for me, I can write them in.'

'Sure,' Kurt said, and drew the poster to him, examining the headings. 'God, I hate posters.'

'I know. So do I. That's why I haven't finished it yet.'

'I was sure the reason was because you're a lazy-ass, but if you insist, I'll believe you.' Kurt grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes, and Blaine pursed his lips in frustration. Scowling to himself, he grabbed a pen and sheet of paper from his bag and tossed them to Kurt lightly.

The younger boy glanced at the heading of the box and at Blaine's textbook and scrawled down an answer. Blaine only watched as the pen produced a scrawling script that mesmerized him. It wasn't girly, but it wasn't square and plain like Blaine's. The y's looped the tiniest bit at the ends, and each letter was smooth and round.

'Your handwriting is amazing,' he muttered, hardly even thinking as the words sped from his lips. And then he was inwardly hitting himself, because if anything was going to lead Kurt on, those kind of comments were it.

'I'm sorry,' he sputtered. 'You really don't need me complimenting your handwriting. You probably already know how good it is. Your friends at McKinley would have said something, definitely.'

Kurt glanced at him, the hint of a questioning smirk crossing his lips. 'No, actually, they didn't. They've never really noticed anything like that about me.' He put the pen down slowly, pushing the paper across to Blaine. 'You can call yourself a first.'

Blaine blushed, taking the piece of paper and scanning the answer before picking up another pen and writing it neatly into the box on the poster. 'I'm a first at many things,' he tried to say in that suave manner that he could normally pull off so well, but his cheeks were stained a bright red and his hand was shaking.

'Don't be ridiculous, Blaine,' Kurt said, and his voice was filled with laughter. The glint was coming back into his eyes, and he leaned his chin into his hand. 'What are you a first at?'

The older boy blinked, thinking, but he drew a blank. Kurt could only grin and leaned his head to the side in a pensive kind of way, watching Blaine. 'See, I know exactly what I'm talking about.'

Blaine glanced at him, and he could see the blue eyes, soft and gentle as they watched him, and he remembered the hurt that had filled them, and all he really wanted was to make them glimmer with happiness.

'Kurt,' he breathed.

'Yeah?'

'I'm totally unfair to you, aren't I? I tell you I'm not interested, and then I flirt with you shamelessly. I'm horrible. Do you hate me?'

Kurt's eyes were only a mess of confusion as he sat up straighter, eyeing Blaine with a raised eyebrow. 'No?'

'You hate me,' Blaine said, and he didn't really understand why, but it was like his mouth had fallen open and words were falling out, and if he could see Kurt happy, and staying that way, his life would be complete. '_I _would hate me. Except I really don't want you to.'

He reached out his hand, capturing Kurt's and pulling it closer to him, laying it against his chest, just above his heart. 'My heart's running a 100 meter sprint, and I don't know what I'm supposed to say, but I've treated you horribly, so I'm trying to make it up to you.'

'What are you saying, Blaine?' Kurt bit his lip, but he didn't move his hand from Blaine's heart and his fingers dug into the material of his blazer with confidence.

'I'm saying that... I think...' And suddenly, something was taking over, and his brain had lost all control of his mouth and it was all just blurting out. 'I think I like you as more than just a friend, and I've been denying it all this time because I didn't know how this was supposed to work, or what was supposed to happen. I ran away from it, and I hurt you, but all I want is to make you happy, so please, Kurt.'

The younger boy blinked, licking his lips absently. He was staring at Blaine, unable to look away.

'Kurt, say something.'

'Shit,' he breathed, and then he was tugging on Blaine's blazer, drawing him closer until their lips touched. It was gentle and sweet, but there was a further kind of passion behind Kurt's actions, and Blaine could feel it rising up inside him. Even if his mind had no control over his words, it was soon catching up, and it agreed whole heartedly with his mouth.

'Am I dreaming?' Kurt asked as he pulled away, running a finger over his lips. They were pink and swollen, and something twisted inside Blaine's stomach.

'I sure hope not.' And then he was reaching for Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. Their lips were firm against each other's, molding and malleable, and it felt _right. _Blaine had never known anything that felt so right.

He stood up, pulling Kurt with him and slid his hands around the taller boys back, fingers splaying. Kurt hands cupped his face and his thumbs grazed his cheekbones.

With a loud breath, Kurt pulled away. 'Blaine,' he whispered throatily. 'I think we better get back to that poster before you fail.'

Blaine scowled. 'Are you really expecting me to be able to work on anything resembling school after that?' He rested his forehead against Kurt's, biting his lips.

'No, but you need to do it, so we're going to have to.' And he pulled away, sitting back down on his seat with a thump and drawing the poster close to him again. 'Only two more questions to go,' he said with a grin.

It lit up his eyes, glowing a bright hazel. Blaine could only smile in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so once again, this is a random little Klaine drabble that I've had in the works for a while (ie. before Original Song) Yes, I love them. Yes, they are adorable. And yes, I have a million of these of all shapes and sizes :D<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this, and feel free, if you want, to request any kind of Klaine drabble. I have so much fun writing them that if you give me ideas, I'm sure to comply :D**

**Also, look out for a whole heap more coming this way soon! I have about five different stories in the works, so keep an eye out for them!**

**Love you all!**

**xxx Wynnie**


End file.
